The Warrior of Darkness Lives Again
|image =Guyferd ep 24.PNG |nameofepisode =The Warrior of Darkness Lives Again |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =24 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} The Warrior of Darkness Lives Again is the twenty-fourth episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode starts with Kuzan becoming increasingly worried about the threat Guyferd poses, but the show quickly cuts to Gou Kazama riding off into the night on his motorcycle and Takeo Shiroishi wondering where he has gone. In the morning, Kuzan is seen talking to a man about the Key Items and Gaia-Net, but is almost immediately seen being escorted out by security. He continues to take his research to other companies and the show cuts to Shiroishi discussing Gou's disappearance with Rei and Yuu Kujou, but they receive a phone call telling them that Kuzan is on TV. Through the gathered news people, He sees someone he recognizes and breaks away to talk to her. She seems to try and talk him out of something, but their conversation is interrupted by Shiroishi and the Kujous who stand between him and the woman. Kuzan then calls in two Guyborgs. Shiroishi tries to fight back, but breaks his wrist punching one. Rei and Yuu begin to fight the attackers, but are knocked unconscious. The Guyborgs begin to drag them away but are faced with a ki blast from Deathferd who is back from the dead. He quickly defeats the Guyborgs but is then attacked by the colorful Ranghoul. who escapes Deathferd in an explosion. Kuzan and Ranghoul report Deathferd's resurrection to Zodiac. Back at the apartment, Shiroishi and the woman dress the Kujous' wounds and have a revelation about the Kyoksouken move and the Gaia-Net, and then go out to search for Gou. Gou is shown to be in the wilderness. As he walks off, his magatama begins to glow. At Crown headquarters, part of the Gaia-Net begins to glow as well. He begins to run into the forest and is attacked by Ranghoul and a Guyborg. Meanwhile, Shiroishi and the Kujous discover Gou's abandoned bike and follow the footprints leading away from it. Gou is forced to transform to fight Ranghoul, but is interrupted by a ki blast from Ranghoul that gives the Guyborg an opportunity to attack him from the other side. The attackers trap Gou so he can't move his arms. Much to Gou's amazement, Masato Kazama comes to his rescue and fights so well that the enemies are forced to retrieve their staves, which breaks the trap holding Gou. The two teams begin to fight, but Masato transforms into Deathferd and the Zodiac fighters focus on him, giving Gou enough time to transform himself. While this is happening, the rest of the team is lost in the woods. The brothers begin to truly work as a team and switch opponents at many times in the battle. Ranghoul and the Guyborg are defeated and Gou and Masato walk up behind their friends who were searching in the wrong direction. The group reunites and the episode ends with them all walking toward Shiroishi's car. Monsters *Guyferd *Zodiac *Deathferd *Ranghoul Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Metalferds *Guyborgs Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes